The invention relates to a carrier with at least one test area that is wettable with liquid solder. The invention also relates to a method for the use of such a carrier in a test method.
A carrier of the type specified at the beginning is described for example in DE 10 2006 023 325 A1. According to the latter, a test plate, which can be printed with solder paste on a test basis, has a test area, which is of a rectangular configuration. This can be soldered with a pattern, which allows conclusions concerning the degree of wettability of the solder paste on the test area. This allows conclusions to be drawn concerning the quality of the solder material. Test plates of the specified type have proven to be successful for obtaining comparatively realistic test results for soldering operations with comparatively low-cost.